


Barrison one-shots and drabbles

by Silver_fox221



Series: Barrison prompts, drabbles and one-shots [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Alpha Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells, Alpha Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Alpha Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angel Barry Allen, Angel Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Ending, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen is The Flash, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bittersweet Ending, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shops, Demon Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Demon Hunters, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells Lives, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells Being an Asshole, Eventual Happy Ending, Fallen Angel Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt Barry Allen, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulative Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Omega Barry Allen, Protective Barry Allen, Romantic Fluff, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unhappy Ending, Vampire Barry Allen, Vampire/Werewolf Relationship, Werewolf Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_fox221/pseuds/Silver_fox221
Summary: As the title says, this is a collection of one-shots and drabbles. I ship Barry with all the Harrisons lol, that's why I'm doing this (even with Eobard, but my favourite one will always be Harry and Barry, of course). This is rated "Teen and up" as I won't write smut, at least for now (I'll change it if I ever decide to try it, and I'll give a warning in each chapter). I'm not very good at it, not even in my first language.I also put the tag Threesome, but it'll be more like Harry and HR fighting over Barry lmao.If you ever feel like giving me a promt or a situation you want to read, tell me and I will do my best to write it.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells, Barry Allen/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: Barrison prompts, drabbles and one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975603
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Barrison one-shots and drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young angel goes down to Earth to reunite with his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings in this.
> 
> Barry Allen/Earth-2 Harrison Wells  
> Angel and Demon AU

It wasn’t the first time that Barry had been sent to Earth. He remembered that several centuries ago, his superiors had told him to go down to collect as many human souls as possible, and the young angel was very disappointed. When he first arrived into the human world, he discovered that people were often selfish, cuel and evil. They killed their brothers for no other reason than money and power, and with every war, thousands of lives were lost each year. Barry couldn’t help it, he loved humanity, but he felt rather sad whenever he saw all those terrible actions that often lead souls to Hell.

However, not everything was bad. Barry had some human friends who had kind hearts and worked to do good. They were anything but ordinary, and they had shown him that there was place for hope and kindness, too. Not all humans were bad, and Barry had learned that life wasn’t as simple as black and white. There were parents who did everything to protect their children, brothers and sisters who supported each other no matter what, people that loved their friends like their own family.

And Barry kept coming back to Earth. He didn’t really like his job, always witnessing crimes just to help a single soul reach Heaven. But there was a reason why he didn’t give up.

Thousands of years ago, he had fallen in love with someone.

Barry couldn’t quite remember his name. Angels and demons changed their names several times during their inmortal lives, and the owner of his heart was no different. However, he could remember his face like he had just seen him the day before. He was a tall man, with electric blue eyes and dimples on his cheeks whenever he showed that beautiful smile of his. His black hair was slightly curled in its end, and for some reason, it was always kind of messy. When Barry closed his eyes, he could still feel the smooth breeze caused by the flap of his two pair of white wings. He was strong, well mannered and a natural warrior. He only fought when necessary, and he deeply cared about everyone.

And yet, he had recently fallen like many other angels, breaking Barry’s heart in the process.

Every angel in Heaven knew the story. He had fallen in love with a human, a mortal woman named Tess, a brilliant scientist who was the owner of her own labs. He had started to spend more and more time with her, and almost half a year later, she was pregnant. When the little girl was born, she was named Jesse. Her existence remained a secret during some time, but around five years later, Heaven discovered her, and the angels started to wonder where did she come from. Relationships between humans and angels were strictly forbidden, breaking the rule meant that the angel’s wings would be ripped out. However, it seemed that the man refused to subdue to the cruelty of the law, and instead, he chose to fall. Barry remembered the event quite well.

That day, he had been runing away from some other soldiers, still holding his own sword in his right hand. Angels didn’t usually feel tired or sleepy, but he was obviously exhausted from the pursuit. And when he reached Heaven’s limits, he looked down. He hesitated during a coulpe of seconds, before realising his pursuers were too close, and they obviously weren’t going to fogive what he had done. That’s when he closed his eyes and casted himself down. His snow white feathers had quickly turned jet black during the fall, and suddenly, he disappeared from Barry’s sight.

Barry felt betrayed. He wasn’t angry at him, but at Heaven’s rules. Angels were supposed to be pure, they had to spread happines, trust and love between humans. That’s what his partner had done, and yet he was punished like he was some sort of dangerous criminal, or even demon. If that’s what Heaven wanted, congratulations. They had turned one of his best soldiers into one of those terrible creatures who lived in Hell and tortured souls for fun. Barry didn’t even know how many years he had spent wandering like he was lost, suddenly feeling empty with his love missing.

It wasn’t the last time they had seen each other, though. During one of the many human wars in History, Barry flew to Earth to protect some innocent people. That was their first meeting after the fall.

Everything was on fire, people ran everywhere, just trying to get away from the crossfire. Barry only had to take the dead’s souls to Heaven, but he stopped. There were children being chased like animals, and he couldn’t allow that. But it seemed like his worries were unjustified, because there was already someone there, protecting a bunch of kids that had been separated from their families. This time, Barry saw clearly his wings, now dark, but as beautiful as ever, and his strong and determined gaze.

“What are you doing here?” Barry asked.

“I could ask you the same question” he replied. “Angels can’t take part in human matters.”

“Funny to hear it from you” Barry snapped, instantly regretting it. However, the demon smiled.

“Old habits never die. And I’m not an angel anymore.”

They both remained silent for a while, and Barry couldn’t help but notice the differences between them. Black and white.

“What may be your name now?”

“Humans call me Harry” he said, and he turned around to leave. However, Barry put a hand on his arm and made him stop.

Barry folded his wings and stripped off three white feathers. It hurt, but he could stand it perfectly. An angel’s feathers were a treasure to both humans and demons. Feathers could make wishes come true or even perform miracles if any ordinary person held them. To a demon, they were war trophies. Barry handed the feathers to Harry, refusing to look him in the eye.

“You’ll need them. I bet Hell won’t like to know that one of his soldiers found an angel and he let him go.”

Harry seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then he nodded. He did the same with his left wing, he stripped off three black feathers and exchanged them for Barry’s. Then, he spreaded out his wings and flew away. The angel’s heart was beating so fast that he got scared for a moment. Maybe that was what humans meant whenever they spoke about love, saying that their hearts were about to explode.

Barry kept the feathers like they were the most important treasure in the world. Actually, that’s what they were to him. All angels congratulated him for getting a demon’s feathers, and he just played along until they got bored and eventually stopped. He was starting to feel that Heaven was no longer his home.

They didn’t met again until several years later. It was a cloudy day, and Barry had stopped near a cliff in Ireland. The weather was cold and it seemed like soon it would rain. There was no one else there, Barry was standing all alone, with his gaze turned towards the ocean. He could hear the waves roar against the magnificent wall of stone that contained them, maybe waiting for some sort of miracle to happen. He was an angel, after all. Miracles happened all the time.

He stood there during several minutes, and he smiled when he heard the flap of the wings behind him. It wasn’t long until he heard the footsteps too, and he waited until Harry reached him.

“Are those my feathers?” Barry asked after a while.

“Yeah. They’re too valuable to stop carrying them. I bet any other demon would want to put a hand over them, and I won’t allow it.”

Harry touched the thin rope he had hanging from his neck, and his fingers brushed the feathers that were hooked on it. Barry smiled and blushed just a bit, shaking his head. Maybe he should do the same with Harry’s feathers. He was a bit nostalgic of their old white colour, but he had to admit that black also suited them.

Their third meeting was in Central City. Barry found Harry near a coffee shop, looking through the glass with a sad smile on his lips. He was still wearing Barry's feathers around his neck. The angel moved closer and followed his gaze, just to discover a young woman with light curly heair speaking with her group of friends. She seemed to be having fun, and Harry just stood there, not even noticing Barry.

“Her name is Jesse” he whispered after a while, “and I don’t think she remembers her father. She probably thinks I abandoned her and Tess. I bet she doesn’t even know the kind of creature she is.”

“Talk to her. Maybe she doesn’t know who you are, but her mother sure does” Barry said, beginning to feel a bit jealous. But he knew that girl was important to Harry, and he did his best to conceal his feelings.

“I don’t think Tess wants to see me. She thinks I let her alone to raise Jesse because I didn’t love her or my child.”

“You’ll never know if you don’t try.”

“I think Jesse will have an easier life without me. She’s twenty two years old now, she’s an adult and has her own life” Harry shook his head and watched her get out of the shop. When she noticed them, she stopped for a while and looked at her father, frowning a bit. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but one of her friends called her, and she turned around just to disappear as she got round the first corner.

“You have a daughter, Harry. Having a child and being able to love him no matter what is a gift.”

Harry didn’t answer, but he held Barry’s hand in his.

"Heaven won't like this."

Barry was standing on the rooftop of one of Central City's buildings. He had been meeting Harry several times during the last twenty years and they both had grown closer. None of them liked the rivalry between Heaven and Hell and the indifference they showed towards humanity. It didn't matter they were on opposite sides, it was obvious that no one understood them better than the other. And it had only been a matter of time before Barry had finally confessed his love for Harry. 

"And neither will Hell."

"They won't let us go that easily" Barry tried to hid the emotion in his voice, but he couldn't help the shiver in his pair of wings.

"I know, and I don't need any more reasons to turn my back to Hell" Harry moved foward and reached out for the angel. "But you can still choose to go back. There is no turning back from this, if you're still willing to run away with me."

Barry was really scared. He had never done anything that dangerous, and he was afraid of the consequences. There was no doubt that there would always be other angels and demons who would go after them, hunting them down. But then he looked into Harry's eyes, and the promise of love made him feel invincible. He smiled, and he took Harry's hand, nodding.

"Let's go" he said, and Harry smiled back.

The demon moved closer, until they were barely two inches apart. Barry closed his eyes, and Harry leaned foward to kiss him. It wasn't their first kiss, but it was a promise that mattered more than anything in the world. Barry felt like he was caught in a dream, and he moved his lips against Harry's, enjoying the feeling for a coulpe seconds more. When they broke the kiss, Barry pressed their foreheads together.

"Do you love me, Harry?"

"I do."

"Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I'll never leave you."

"Promise me" he insisted, and Harry grinned.

"I promise to never leave you behind, Barry. I will never abandon you, and I'll never give up on you, no matter what happens. I won't make the same mistake as the first time, as you taught me to love again. I love you, Barry."

"I love you too, Harry" the angel smiled, his eyes filled up with tears.

Harry smiled and kissed his lips one last time before spreading his wings. He brushed the tip of his feathers against Barry's and they both held the other's hand.

"Then let's go."

And they both flapped their wings, fading away into the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never wrote such a cheesy ending, I swear... I hope you liked it! XD


End file.
